The most beautiful sight in the universe
by LouiseEvans
Summary: Yaz had thought she'd seen the most beautiful things there were to see, but she was so wrong


Yaz had thought she'd seen everything beautiful there was to see in the universe, she'd seen the birth of new planets, galaxies and stars and witnessed their end, being able to see millions of years of history, minutes apart. She'd met her fair share of aliens, good and bad, and managed to help some along the way, saving families from destruction and devastation. Families similar to those of humans, the same love, happiness and devotion. She'd even met people she had only read about in history books, seen origins of old myths and wives tales, and seen miracles she'd never thought possible. Sometimes she wonders whether anything could amaze and surprise her anymore, or if anything short of new adventures will seem normal and mundane, like comparing seeing a new, ancient species and having the same feeling as if she was at work, just another typical day.

But she was wrong, she knew she would always find wonder on new, exciting experiences when she sat in the console room, quietly reading a book, plucked from the TARDIS library. She glanced up at the occasional clatter of metal or annoyed word from the Doctor as she fiddled with the control circuits. Yaz found herself lost, gazing at the Doctor as she worked. She had a look of both concentration and confusion, Yaz wondered if she truly knew what she was doing, as she threw varying wires, circuits and tools over her shoulders. Her forehead wrinkled and her tongue slightly stuck out to the side. Why was Yaz feeling so fond and warm towards the Doctor?

"Yaz? What you looking at?"

"wha- oh, nothing" as the Doctor faced her, Yaz noticed a smudge of oil on the Doctors cheek

"you've just got a little something on your cheek"

"where, here?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to her cheek

"no, down a bit"

"here?"

"no, let me"

Yaz walked over to the Doctor and wet her sleeve, gently rubbing her cheek clean. She could feel her own cheeks redden, and a warmth building in her chest, like butterflies. Her hand lingered, perhaps a little too long, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind, in fact, she leant into the gentle touch. Yaz's eyes flicked to the Doctors eyes, and then to her lips. She loved the sight of them, so pink and soft. She closed the gap between them, her lips gently finding the Doctors. She felt the Doctor slightly stiffen, then melt into the warm embrace, her hands finding Yaz's hips to pull her closer. Yaz brought her hand up to the Doctors face, gently rubbing her cheek and stroking her hair tentatively. She felt the Doctor smile into the kiss, this just made Yaz love her more. She deepened the kiss, biting at the Doctors bottom lip, eliciting a gentle moan from her. She could taste the tea and custard creams the Doctor had eaten earlier and the vague taste of her delicate lipstick. She slowly pushed the Doctor against the console, her hands exploring the Doctors beautiful, feminine curves, working her way from her hips, around and up her back and to her neck, where she gently trailed kisses along to her collar bone. She ran a gentle finger across the Doctors erect nipple, causing the doctor to moan out in pleasure, rolling her head back. Yaz began to slowly slide the Doctors coat off her shoulders, nibbling at her neck as she did so. Her lips returned to the Doctors, hungrily kissing her as she moved to slide her  
braces down and remove her signature rainbow T-shirt and bra. She stood back, admiring the sight of the Doctors soft, perky breasts. The Doctor began removing Yaz's top and bra, before they  
both joined at the lips again. Yaz's hands snaking their way down the Doctors hips, settling at the waist band. She looked to the Doctor who gave a nod, before she began painfully slowly removing  
the Doctors trousers and underwear. She slid a finger into the Doctors wet folds, making her breath hitch, she slowly found the Doctors clit and gave it a delicate stroke  
making the Doctor moan, bucking her hips, asking for more. Yaz began circling the sensitive bud, increasing in speed every time the Doctor moaned. She teased at her entrance,  
looking up to check the Doctor wanted it, she slid a finger deep inside

"ohh- Yaz, please"

She slid another two fingers in and began to slowly pump, curling her fingers up, hitting the Doctors sensitive spot, using the heel of her palm to massage the clit at the same time

"Ohh-oh-Yaz-please... aaaahh"

Yaz sped up even more, the Doctors hip bucking rhythmically with Yaz's strokes. Yaz glanced over at her lovers face, eyes clamped shut in ecstasy. This made Yaz even wetter than she already was  
and more determined to give the Doctor what she was begging for

"Yaaaz, ohh my god, please Yaz, im so close... ahhhh… don't stop, please"

"cum for me Doctor, come on, cum for me"

"ahhhhh-ohhh, Yaz- im- ohhhhhh- im gonna cum!"

Yaz felt the Doctors release as she squirted over Yaz's hand, clenching wildly around her fingers. Yaz continued the pumping and circling of her clit to draw out every last bit  
of her orgasm. The sight of the Doctor was nearly enough to tip her over the edge. She found herself supporting the Doctors body weight as her legs gave way, both of them ending up  
on the console floor, leaning against the central column. Yaz unbuttoned her jeans and seeked out her clit, she began slowly circling it, the sensation making her bite down on her lip

"No, let me" she felt the Doctors hand on her own as she took control. She slid Yaz's jeans and underwear off, and parted her legs before slowly kissing the inside of her thighs

"this ok?" asked the Doctor, her breath hot over Yaz's soaking wet sex, she got a desperate nod in return.

The Doctor slowly and gently licked from Yaz's opening right up to her clit, drawing a gasp from the recipient. Her tongue grazing over the sensitive bud, teasingly gently

"ohh- Doctor, please, harder", that was all the invite necessary, the Doctors tongue increased in pressure and speed, as she inserted three fingers into her

"OHHH, oh my god, please- I need it- faster, faster, faster- ooooh Doctor"

The Doctor kept increasing pressure and speed until she physically couldn't go any faster, fucking Yaz as hard as she could. That's when she had an idea, she removed herself and scurried away

"Wha-Doctor? are you ok?" asked a slightly disappointed and flustered Yaz. When the Doctor returned, she was wearing a huge, pink strap on, bouncing as she walked

"get that in me, now!" Yaz said hungrily

They moved into a laying down position, Yaz's legs spread wide. The Doctor lined up the dildo with Yaz's entrance and pushed in slowly, allowing Yaz to adjust. She didn't move until Yaz nodded at her.  
She began pumping in and out, each time managing to hit Yaz's G-spot. One arm supporting her weight as she thrust into Yaz, and one hand reaching to stroke her sensitive, swollen clit

"AAAHhhh, please, harder- ooooh" Yaz was so close, the Doctor sped up, thrusting so hard it made their bodies rock against the floor

"im so close Doctor- please- aaaaahhhhhhh" Yaz came harder than she ever has before, making noises she'd never made before. They both collapsed on the floor next to each other, trying to catch their breath


End file.
